Entre juegos y golpizas
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Dino se encuentra en Namimori para pasar el rato. ¿Qué otra excusa tendría? Sencillo: Quiere ver a Kyouya.Pero Kyouya no quiere verle mientras aún esté planeando el contraataque de aquella interesante rutina recién adquirida. Aunque puede improvisar. –¿Sabes, Kyouya? Como sigas así de intenso, algún día me pondrás debajo. D18D YAOI
1. Juegos y artimañas

_Por razones obvias, KHR no es mío, sólo las maldades que incurro sobre sus personajes son de mi propiedad._

_Estoy estrenándome en estos parámetros de un pasivo agresivo (léase suke) de una manera que me gustó. Los resultados los juzgan ustedes ^w^ ¡A leer se ha dicho! _

#####

Hay algo en particular, una faceta en específico o un fetiche algo desconceptuado que Hibari Kyouya aún desconoce con respecto a su tutor con derechos "afectuosos" (o alguna de esas irritantes interrelaciones estereotipadas que comparten entre sí los herbívoros). Si, una de esas consecuencias puntuales e inusuales que puede traer consigo involucrarse con la mafia.

Con un Capo. Con un Aliado. Con Dino.

Y esa faceta no es más que la de un adulto jovial (quizás demasiado) que gusta y disfruta de ver a su ex alumno en situaciones incómodas: como la rabieta de un niño al que se le ha quitado de pronto su juguete preferido. Precisamente, también incluye ese morbo de saber que se ha hecho llorar al niño; y es que, si bien ya es tarde para proyectar esa infancia frustrada del italiano, cuando se trata de Kyouya puede darse el lujo de jugar a desquitarse.

No importa que el precio a pagar sea una golpiza de esas rompe huesos. Todo vale para tener el privilegio de ver ese estoico rostro consternado por el fastidio.

_ Lo más divertido del caso es que Hibari no está acostumbrado a los retos infantiles, y Dino no sabe cómo jugar apaciblemente con otros, por el entorno en que crecieron. _Así que gana quien tenga más paciencia.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde. Apenas se divisan pequeñas puntas de lo que promete ser un porvenir no tan catastrófico en Japón, pasados apenas cuatro años desde el término de aquel Conflicto de los Anillos que serían la clave para salvar el futuro de su mal uso.

Dino se encuentra en el pueblo natal del Décimo Vongola para pasar el rato. ¿Qué otra excusa tendría para tomar un vuelo de doce extenuantes horas, posponiendo su trabajo en Italia? _Sencillo: Quiere ver a Kyouya._

Lo demás son agregados circunstanciales (como la obligación de informar a Tsuna del éxito de los servicios de inteligencia de CEDEF, al completar un lote de prototipos de caja arma) y además, ¿qué mejor manera de _perder el_ _tiempo _que no sea con su querido y volátil ex estudiante?

Sabe dónde buscarle; aunque el chico se haya graduado en bachillerato hace un par de años, sigue guardando una copia de las llaves del Instituto Nami, por lo que accede a ciertas áreas cuando quiere. Entre sus favoritas siempre está la azotea.

Dino sube por las escaleras internas de la escuela y encuentra la puerta de la terraza abierta. La leyenda del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario es suficiente para dejar el área desértica y silenciosa, sin necesidad de avisar a nadie de _no subir. _Entra y lo encuentra recostado en el suelo. Sabe que no está dormido aunque mantenga los ojos cerrados, y justo por ello, por estar seguro que _no hará mayor caso _a su inesperada llegada, decide gastar una broma de esas que están cociéndose en su cerebro desde que saliera de Fiumicino y pisara Narita.

Desvía la vista unos centímetros, y al lado del Guardián Nube se topa con la imagen casi olvidada de ese par de palos metálicos tan característicos del menor: sus tonfas. Se acerca sutilmente, escondiendo su presencia lo mejor que puede y suprimiendo la risa juguetona que amenaza con delatarle; y, justo cuando está en el área de alcance de las armas (y de Kyouya), cambia de idea y retrae su mano para evitar levantar sospecha.

–Oh… ¡Kyouya! ¡Tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? – hacerse el tonto le es fácil, por lo que el otro no sospecha de las ganas de importunarle que carga el italiano. Con una pregunta por demás obvia empieza la cocción a fuego lento de la broma del día.

–Fastidias. Vete de una vez –Kyouya parece ignorar el hecho de la absurda obviedad del asunto, y aunque irritado por la interrupción de sus cavilaciones, se toma la licencia de no moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar. El _Bronco _sonríe con algo de maliciosa travesura y, al acercarse lo más que puede hacia el japonés, le arrebata de las manos las tonfas que éste por precaución se dispuso a sostener.

–¿Qué clase de excesiva y molesta confianza es ésta, _Haneuma_?–abre los ojos y se levanta de estrépito, frunciendo el ceño hasta notarse una línea de expresión en su semblante.

–Se llama jugarreta, venganza o simplemente desquite. El que más se adecúe a la situación –Dino se encoge de hombros al responder mientras le explica, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, apretando el metal contra sus palmas.

–No pregunté por eso. Y no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo: devuélveme mis tonfas –por increíble que parezca, es la segunda vez que ocurre una situación similar. _La primera fue hace un año aproximadamente, cuando el Guardián Nube hubo terminado por partir a la mitad una de sus armas, justo por la fisura del mango, en plena batalla; y Dino, por disponerse a recoger el pedazo de hierro, casi se había unido al número de bajas ese día a manos de su "Aliado"._

–Sígueme el juego ¿quieres? ¿Y si me niego a devolvértelas? ¿Me perseguirás para quitármelas? Vamos, será cómo jugar al "las traes" –y no es por aquella vez que ahora quería Cavallone vengarse, no. Simplemente quiere molestarle un rato, sólo para cambiar la rutina de luchas de entrenamiento convirtiéndolas en "_juegos de pelea_".

Sólo quiere distraerse un momento, para ser Dino simplemente.

–No seré parte de ese absurdo juego de niños –como si se hubiera dicho una sandez, Hibari prensa los dientes bajo sus labios. No tiene paciencia y eso se sabe, y pese a disimularlo mejor de lo que espera Cavallone, éste aún no termina de limitar cuánto de su interior se refleja en esos azulados orbes que destellan en ganas de _destrozarlo. _

Le ha tocado la fibra sensible. Y se regocija de ello.

–Entonces no te las devolveré, Kyouya –tienta su suerte al ponerse a jugar con las armas entre sus extremidades, haciendo equilibrio con una de ellas en su cabeza y otra en un antebrazo. Kyouya le observa enarcando una ceja.

–No me interesa, me largo a dormir.

–¿Qué? ¿No vas a quitármelas? ¡Pero son tus tonfas! No puedes abandonar tus armas a manos del enemigo –el aludido se dispone a dar media vuelta para irse del lugar, o eso parece. Pero Dino no contaba con _esa _manera de voltear su teatro, por lo que se ve obligado a un reajuste de planes.

–No seas engreído, _Haneuma. _No te considero siquiera digno rival para mí; sólo eres un infantil herbívoro que se niega a asumir responsabilidades. Piérdete –ya dándole la espalda al mayor, Hibari hace uso de una gama de espinas y piques para acorralar al Capo en su propio y estúpido juego.

Sin que éste se dé cuenta, por supuesto.

Y cae redondito en la trampa.

–Pero, ¡Kyouya! –Dino se le acerca corriendo, visiblemente confundido, y se posiciona justo detrás de él (quien se detuvo deliberadamente), posando una mano en su hombro. Ocasión que utiliza el Guardián para tomarle de la muñeca y aplicarle una llave de judo inversa, tumbándole de espalda al piso y quitándole las tonfas en el acto.

Le da un golpe en la cabeza con sus armas, produciendo un sonido similar al de un cachazo.

–Te advertí que la próxima vez que tocaras mis tonfas te iba a morder hasta la muerte –sonríe, visiblemente molesto–. Pero en este momento no tengo la paciencia para darte una muerte lenta, así que te destrozaré ahora mismo.

–K-Kyouya, ¡espera! ¡Ah! –el zarpazo del japonés se lleva consigo varios mechones apenas largos de cabello dorado. Y, en síntesis, se dedica a putearle con toda sus ganas.

Dino, aturdido ya por tantos golpes directos en el rostro, apenas nota cuando el otro se sienta a horcajadas sobre su tórax, aplastándole las costillas y presionando con las rodillas los costados del mayor para evitar que use sus brazos o manos. Parece un simulacro de primeros auxiliosdonde el rescatista intencionadamente trata de asfixiar a su víctima.

–Ahora prepárate. Te desfiguraré esa molesta sonrisa tuya.

Con el ceño fruncido y sin contemplación, vuelca toda su furia en las mejillas del italiano dejándole la zona totalmente inflamada y dolorida, salpicada de pequeñas marcas que más tarde se convertirán en horribles hematomas. Cuando Hibari se detiene tras drenar su frenesí, el capo Cavallone lo mira sugerente (y aturdido, cabe acotar, con un ojo hinchado que le da un paradójico aspecto _yanqui). _"_¿Has terminado?"; _y ante la interrogativa en la mirada del japonés, Dino cambia drásticamente el gesto dolorido por uno bastante presuntuoso.

Rastros de una llama amarilla en la zona de los pómulos curan rápidamente los vasos capilares magullados. Contrariado, Hibari es empujado por la fuerza del desnivel que le propina el italiano, quedando éste sentado justo sobre sus piernas. Dino sonríe de forma más que irritante mientras deja de inyectar Llamas Sol a las células de su rostro, mirando a su alumno con divertida aversión.

–Y yo te dije que la próxima vez que te sentaras sobre mí te iba a besar, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que Hibari no lo recuerda al momento, pero _algo _le dice que el _Haneuma_ no le está tomando el pelo. Basta ubicar entre sus brumosos pensamientos ese preciso lapso para entrar en detalle.

Y al fin lo encuentra. _En una de esas tantas peleas flameantes, y sólo por eventualidades irrepetibles, Kyouya calculó mal unos milímetros al pegar un salto en un territorio que no frecuentaba (véase en los riachuelos de la montaña de Namimori), por lo que no cayó justo delante de Dino sino _sobre _Dino, tumbándole al suelo fangoso y quedando mal sentado sobre su tórax._

_ Cavallone había soltado un gemido (de dolor, de placer, ¿qué más da?) que se le antojó bastante insinuante. No supo por qué y lo atribuye al instinto de guerra, pero eso le había _agradado _hasta cierto punto._

Una áspera mueca aparece en los labios de Kyouya, memorando cómo la _inexistente _advertencia del otro se había convertido en una consiguiente batalla en la cama, esa misma noche, luego de ser tratadas sus heridas.

No es más que una excusa barata.

Es interrumpido en sus meditaciones por un rápido agarre en sus muñecas, en el cual el Bronco emplea toda su fuerza para mantener inmóviles los brazos que sostienen las tonfas, impidiendo al japonés el usarlas.

Y lo besa con algo parecido al furor y al desquite que tanto lo ha carcomido ese día, mordiendo sus labios, sorbiendo su aire. Para su agradable sorpresa, Kyouya corresponde salvajemente el drenaje de saliva que inicialmente fue un beso, retando con su lengua a un duelo de dominio en la boca de Dino.

Se separan, por falta de oxígeno y porque al italiano se le han entumecido las piernas, y Hibari finalmente habla, pertinente:

–No vuelvas a tocar mis tonfas.

–No vuelvas a sentarte sobre mí –contrapone Dino.

El aludido no lo piensa demasiado, sólo sonríe con ese mohín característico de un depredador como él.

–¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes, _Haneuma?_

Un brillo fugaz cruza la perspectiva del nombrado y al fin se percata que la actitud altiva que ha tomado Hibari en su contra, no ha sido con otra intención más que _incitarle. _De picarle, de darle empujoncitos para desviar poco a poco sus propias estadísticas. Como cuando le arrebató las tonfas, y cuando le desafió para no seguir su mandato.

_ Lo entretenido de la situación es que Hibari también puede jugar contra él. _Un pequeño y tácito juego de las escondidas, donde quien sepa leer y distinguir las falsas pistas del escondite del otro, gana.

Su alumno sigue perfeccionándose en las artimañas que él mismo se tomó la molestia de enseñar.

Y como una leona que mordisquea un poco más fuerte a sus cachorros para reprenderlos, el Décimo Cavallone truquea con el orgullo de su aprendiz. _El juego es de dos, después de todo._

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarado?, Señor Disciplinario.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos están bastante acalorados y ansiosos, el asunto de las tonfas yace relegado en importancia y ahora lo primordial es sacarle al contrario uno que otro improperio o gemido. Lo que suelten primero.

Dino pasea sus manos por toda la espalda del otro, sintiendo como la tela se les va pegando a la piel por el sudor. Lógicamente, al estar manoseándose en un espacio abierto, el sol directo les incomoda; pero pocas ganas hay de interrumpir la labor de comerse a mordiscos así que optan por adaptarse. Se recuestan en el único muro del sitio, justo el que contiene arriba el tanque de agua de la institución y la entrada a la terraza, para poder refrescarse en la sombra del techo.

Con lo que el mayor no cuenta es con que las intenciones de Hibari sean iguales a las suyas y, aprovechando que aún yace sentado sobre sus piernas, le presiona contra ese muro. Conoce perfectamente su situación sin que el japonés se lo recalque: de espalda a la pared, estrujado por el peso y la fuerza de Kyouya, acorralado por éste.

Le parece interesante, _porque si un juego es fácil de ganar, se torna aburrido y monótono. _Y Kyouya es excelente competidor. Por ello cede al menor unos pequeños e intensos instantes de "control", frotándose contra su entrepierna, lamiéndole y mordisqueándole el rostro y los labios, besando compulsivamente aquellos casi invisibles hematomas. Sin apenas notarlo, el cuello de su camisa ya ha sido abierto y, muy a su pesar, Hibari le muerde el hueso del hombro, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa. Siente la retorcida sonrisa del Vongola contra la piel de sus pezones, y le azota un ataque de risa.

La respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado el italiano, antes de comenzar con el intercambio de dominio sodomita, fue respondida de manera tácita. "¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarado?" Simple: "_Desde que me di cuenta que tenía resultado para vencerte". _Y de allí deriva su reciente hilaridad… de pensar qué hubiera pasado si Kyouya hubiese _descubierto _ese punto débil en su mentor hace un par de años.

–¿Sabes, Kyouya?

–…

–Como sigas así de intenso, algún día me pondrás debajo.

#####

_ Narrado en 3era persona, presente, para variar un poco el tiempo descriptivo. Espero haya sido de su gusto, a mi me encantó ese "dime qué te diré" que me sirvió de inspiración._

_ ¡Nos vemos al otro capítulo! por ahora no les diré el número total ñ_ñ_


	2. Empate y ¿revancha?

Hi,it's meagain~ vengo a traerles la continuación del_ p0rno_ para que no sufran de abstinencia XD más abajo les daré la explicación de porqué es un D18D y no un simple D18 cómo aparenta. Dicho esto ¡a leer! y si les alcanzan las ganas no está demás comentar ;)

#####

Todo lo que obtiene por contestación es la fuerza bélica de Hibari arrancando varios botones de su camisa para abrírsela y arrastrando su pantalón de vestir, sin bajar la cremallera, hasta el nivel de la ingle, dejando descubierto su pene semierecto. Y esa sonrisa predadora que le hace hervir la sangre en adrenalina.

El italiano sigue sonriendo al hallar un claro, pero implícito, "_No me des tan buenas ideas" _iluminando la tez al Guardián. Esa mueca de gracia de segundos atrás se retuerce levemente, en unos labios prensados para frenar un jadeo de gusto al sentir la vil lengua del japonés recorrer con torturadora lentitud la división de sus testículos. Ahora que cae, Kyouya ya no está sentado _sobre _él sino encorvado _frente _a él, casi recostado de cara al piso para quedar más cerca de su entrepierna. De seguro el calor latente en el piso de cemento le escuece la piel, pese a estar vestido con el traje formal color humo, pero Hibari claramente prefiere engullirse sus quejas junto con el liquido pre-seminal que expele el mayor en su boca.

El ex Presidente Disciplinario deja claro que _es_ un depredador, un carnicero que disfruta torturando inocentes y débiles criaturas humanas, y que Dino es un _herbívoro _en ese justo momento, y no va a permitir ahora mismo que se insufle ningún aire de grandeza carnívora. No. Y menos cuando lo tiene de piernas abiertas, con un rostro lascivo digno de un gigoló, descaradamente erecto en su boca y empezando a gotear.

Hibari brinda una larga lamida a todo el cuerpo de su miembro, partiendo de los testículos y subiendo hasta la punta, desde donde desciende dándole mordidas poco delicadas. Y Dino casi delira, puede jurar que la saliva de Kyouya tiene propiedades curativas como su llama Sol porque _no le duele_, y es inclusive más fría que el agua de la ducha que tomó hace escasa hora y media en el hotel. ¿O es que _él _está hirviendo? Porque siente cómo le hiela la sangre ese rastro de saliva que se empieza a mezclar con su pre-semen.

–K-Kyouya, espera –literalmente se lo despega de la polla. De lo contrario, se correría salvajemente en su boca y sería _game over, _así que toma cartas en el asunto para postergar su _final combo_–. Espera, tengo que buscar el pre… – y se detiene ante la mirada sugestiva del aludido.

No sabe qué pensar ante la elocuente sonrisa que adorna los labios de Hibari, quien se arquea levemente para insertar su mano derecha en uno de los pequeños bolsillos delanteros del saco que usa. Encuentra rápidamente lo que busca tras hurgar un par de segundos y, con cierta malicia, blande un paquetito cuadrado entre sus dedos: un condón.

Cavallone se queda estupefacto. ¿No que sólo cargaba su teléfono y las tonfas consigo? Ni remotamente perdido imaginaría que Hibari llevase a la mano tal artículo.

_ Como las rodilleras, cascos y coderas de un ciclista, el japonés va preparado para situaciones como _ésa.

Más perplejo que otra cosa, la leve vergüenza en Dino aumenta al ver las intenciones del otro de abrir el paquete desechable y desenrollar el preservativo de látex.

–Oye, oye, no pensarás en hacer _eso,_ ¿verdad? –enarcando la ceja, comienza a arrepentirse de haber hecho ese comentario tan descuidadamente minutos antes. Traga expectante ante la inquisitiva manera en que el Vongola le mira, y sin más, Kyouya procede a extender el profiláctico por el miembro de Cavallone.

El mocoso, _ya no tan mocoso, _le está empezando a pisar los talones a Dino con velocidad vertiginosa; definitivamente está sorprendido de lo mucho que ha aprendido el chico en pocos años de iniciar esa _relación sexo-golpiza._

Y sin notarlo previamente, el menor está en iguales condiciones que él: en camiseta, sin pantalón ni ropa interior y bastante excitado. El italiano se muerde el labio para no jadear al sentir cómo Hibari, a horcajadas suyas, sostiene su erección y la dirige lentamente a su entrada. Pero la mueca de hastío en el rostro bañado en leve carmesí de Kyouya, alerta al capo que debe ser _bastante difícil insertarse un objeto inerte en el trasero _en una posición bastante incómoda, por lo que decide colaborar y _moverse. _Despacio, en una sola dirección, notando cómo el material del preservativo a base de agua hace las veces de lubricante.

Un gemido conjunto se presenta cuando, tras segundos que parecían horas, sólo la base del pene del mayor queda expuesta al aire. Aún acostumbrándose a la profunda intromisión, Kyouya cierra un poco las piernas y presiona con sus rodillas los glúteos del otro para poder así controlar cualquier ademán o movimiento que él no desee o permita. Al tener cabalgado así al _bronco, _el japonés se siente lascivamente dominante. Si no lo termina de creer, lo confirma al sentir temblar (esta vez, seguro, de placer) levemente los hombros y piernas de Dino; y el verle cerrar los ojos por un par de gotas de sudor que le caen de la cabeza le confiere una morbosa impresión de _ganador._

_ Al punto de casi aclamar su victoria, al sentir cómo comienzan las vibrantes contracciones de la virilidad de Dino en su interior._

Por otra parte, al mafioso se le suben los humos, por extraño que parezca, al ver que su _mal llamado _"alumno" llega ya a poder tironear de esa larga cuerda de dominación que con los años ha quedado bastante recortada por tantas peleas de posesión. ¿Para qué negarlo?Hibari se la aprieta _demasiado bien_. Que el mismísimo diablo le castigue si no suelta el bramido que se acumula en su garganta cuando Kyouya comienza a empalarse, con parsimonia, en auto penetraciones que se le antojan succiones de lo más maravillosas.

Él tiene el mérito de pulirle en artes físicas y entrenarlo en _juegos sexuales. _Y vaya que le encantan los resultados.

El jueguito de bromas sin un motivo especial, ya tan remoto, resulta en un jodido y morboso encuentro sexual. Últimamente siempre terminan _así, _y la vena predictiva de Dino late para avisarle de que aún _no ha visto nada._

– ¡Oh, mierda! –jadea el italiano porque al otro se le ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de morderle el lóbulo derecho. Aprovechando el apoyo que mantiene sobre los hombros de Cavallone, Kyouya se balancea sobre sí para exprimir la erección que tiene dentro.

Y no hay un motivo en específico para profesar algún comentario despectivo, pero como se le hizo de lo más erótico ese gimoteo que el capo no alcanzó a reprimir por la sorpresa, retoma esa manera tan _suya _de devolver y crear esas provocaciones violentas al ver al _bronco. _

–Gimes como una yegua en celo. Qué herbívoro te ves –en contra de Dino, esos comentarios morbosos le suben aún más la adrenalina y la testosterona. Hibari está usando su boca para algo más que mamadas y palabras rudas. _Lo está excitando con vocabulario soez._

Y a Dino se le colorean las orejas en una especie de subida de ira. No va a permitir que esa pelea de dominio se le salga de las manos.

–Estás muy insolente, _pequeño Kyouya_. Voy a tener que enseñarte una lección.

Lo iracunda al llamarle "niño", y lo somete al empujarle contra el suelo cálido de la azotea. Ahora varios rayos de sol perlan directamente el rostro sudado del japonés, quien levanta rápidamente una mano para filtrar la potencia de aquel astro de luz en su vista, consciente de que se han invertido los papeles en cuestión de segundos. No puede acallar un gruñido cuando el _Haneuma _bailotea contra su entrada, usando sus propias rodillas como palanca.

Para cuando lo nota, el pene del mayor entra y sale con tal facilidad y velocidad de la entrada del Vongola Nube que no alcanza el tiempo entre una acción y la otra antes de terminar de sentir dolor. Sólo placer. Jodido placer que le drena el aire _y el orgullo._

Pero, para que no se le olvide, le recuerda lo obvio: está en su territorio.

–N-no te detengas o d-date por muert-o –para que no quede duda, se lo encaja como trapecista al oprimirle parte de la espalda con los brazos mientras el capo, haciendo alarde de sus fuertes tríceps al sostenerle las piernas y mantenerlas bien separadas, sigue bombeando desesperado contra sus nalgas.

– ¡Kyouya! ¡Kyouya! –repite su nombre por inercia aunque realmente no esté pensando en nada en particular; sólo en lo _estrecho y húmedo _de las paredes interiores donde tiene la polla anclada.

Se le antoja ahogarse en saliva en la boca del aludido, y éste le devuelve una que otra mordida, presionando los párpados contra sus ojos como si temiera que se le fuesen a escapar de las cuencas. Y justo antes de sufrir una pseudoconvulsión por el orgasmo, se logra hundir en ese pozo de colores mixtos entre caramelo y azul pálido.

–Ah… Kyouya –eyaculan, y por ello se ensucian mucho más de medio cuerpo con la esencia del contrario.

Ahora que lo piensa, el mafioso no puede recordar en qué momento habían quedado poco menos que desnudos, salvo por el abrigo de piel y la camisa hecha jirones (en su caso), y Hibari con sólo el chaleco del _frac_ encima. Aunque realmente no es de vital importancia, opta por buscar el reloj de pulsera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y al observar la hora se percata del buen rato que tiene en la azotea, perdiendo el tiempo, pasado ya el mediodía.

No quiere retirarse del _terreno de juego _él primero, porque es similar a admitir la derrota, pero por otro lado el deber le llama, y por más que lo prefiera _no puede _obviar la razón primordial de su llegada a Japón. Para no variar, es algo relacionado con la mafia, y por ende, sus subordinados están esperando por su Jefe en el hotel, pensando que _tarda demasiado en regresar_. Para cerciorarse vuelve a revisar la hora, con el celular en mano comienza a textear rápidamente en italiano.

Kyouya le observa, ya vestido y con sus tonfas de nuevo en su poder, y le parece estúpido cómo el _Bronco _cambia de expresión con respecto a asuntos de sus subordinados. Vuelve a ser el _herbívoro _que aparenta ser. Y Hibari por un momento piensa en aprovechar su descuido y terminar de ganarle la partida pero cuando recibe de vuelta la mirada de parte de Dino, cambia de planes.

_ Es molesto vencerle cuando ya perdió la voluntad de jugar._

Así que opta por regresar a su _rutinario patrullaje_, no sin antes echar al intruso extranjero de sus terrenos.

–Lárgate.

Y como si su hostilidad fuese banalmente ignorada, recibe como respuesta una sonrisa indescifrablemente _encantadora_.

– ¿Sabes algo, Kyouya? Todo esto es un juego. – cierra la tapa de su móvil entre sus manos, y lo guarda en el bolsillo de piel de la chaqueta que aún no termina de vestir, para dirigirle una mirada profunda, aferrándose con algo de brusquedad a su cintura.

–Y yo soy el ganador. _Haneuma_– le muerde con fuerza el cuello sobre el espacio de piel que _no _cubre la camisa, y con la tonfa en mano que Cavallone parece ignorar, de una forma bastante despiadada le infringe un golpe certero en la cabeza que le aturde lo suficiente para dejarlo atontado un par de minutos.

Pese a ello, Hibari simplemente no se va (considerando que _ese _es su territorio, no tendría por qué hacerlo) y espera hasta que Dino se levante, para volver a echarle.

–Serás maldito, no tenías porqué golpearme sin avisar ¡eso es jugar sucio!

–No te quejes al perder bajo tus propias reglas. Tú mismo dijiste que se vale _todo_

–Eres un buscapleitos ¿lo sabías?

–Y tú un mal perdedor. Ya lárgate.

En un silencioso y fulminante espacio-tiempo, se dedican retorcidos pensamientos en contra del otro. Y como si las malas energías fueran esparcidas por la brisa, Cavallone destempla el ceño y sonríe, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano. Hasta parece una invitación un tanto infantil.

–Juguemos de nuevo ¿sí?

El Presidente Disciplinario no responde por lo que toma aquello como una muda afirmación. Sin despedirse, baja las escaleras con lentitud, hasta que Hibari, aún desde la azotea, es capar de verlo salir de los terrenos escolares.

–Me encantaría vencerte de nuevo. _Esta vez, contundentemente._

_ Aunque Dino lo pretenda, no puede engañar a Kyouya. _Él sabe que salió poco menos que ileso de esa contienda gracias a su Llama Sol con propiedades curativas. Pero Hibari se conforma con tener tiempo para idear su revancha.

#####

Y...fin. Lo que sigue es un extra muy interesante -según yo- del _porqué diantres __Hibari __tenía un condón en el bolsillo_ _. x) _

Ejem, a lo importante: ¿notaron que está ubicado 4YL? si no, no los culpo ya que se me olvidó comentarlo ¬¬ ya arreglo el resumen para alertar a los demás (?) ahora a aclarar lo siguiente, es un D18D porque Kyouya estuvo a esto -hace gesto con el índice y el pulgar- de _darle por culo_ a Dino (creo que lo notaron), pero no lo logró ¿por qué? porque no quise XDu

Traté de equilibrar el dominio en un 50%-50% pero dadas las circunstancias, me quedó en un 45%-55% lo que es bastante parejo en las distribuciones clásicas del yaoi: seme 100% de dominio, uke 0% (se dedica a abrir las piernas). Aún no llego a _Hibari-seme-nivel-leyenda _ pero algún día se hará realidad :3

Ahora me voy, antes de hacer de estas notas un testamento.


	3. Escena extra: De compras en el conbini

_¡Hola, hola! he vuelto a la vida -literalmente, he tenido uno de esos dolores de cabeza que te tumban a la cama por horas- y les traigo el extra que da cierre a este two shot (por si no lo notaron, la trama principal del fic terminó el cap pasado) ubicado unas horas antes de la aparición de Dino en Namimori._

_Es una viñeta Hibari!centric desde el punto de vista de un personaje bastante x que sale en los primeros episodios de la serie XD_

_¡Hay les va! _

#####

Viernes en la mañana. Un día soleado y un poco caluroso, muchas personas revolotean de un lugar a otro de camino a las oficinas y a los colegios, por lo tanto es _ruidoso _el ambiente. Irritable. Al menos para Hibari y por lo menos en lo que _usualmente _le concierne.

Pero esa mañana en específico está destinada a algo más que simplemente morder hasta la muerte a herbívoros cualesquiera, sino, morder hasta los huesos al _Bronco. _Esa tarde llegará a Japón, según la información siempre confiable de Hibird, repitiendo un agudo y torpe "_Dino" "Dino" _seguido de un _pio _y un aleteo_. _El _Haneuma _invadirá nuevamente los terrenos del Guardián de Namimori, así que éste no se quedará de brazos cruzados perdiendo el tiempo.

Piensa un par de segundos en _cómo aprovechar su paz matutina antes de que el inútil herbívoro aparezca _y se le ocurre una idea que sorprende como normal: hacer la compra. Así que decide ir a uno de los pequeños _conbinis_ del pueblo (no el principal, ubicado en el distrito comercial donde siempre hay mucha gente) sino a uno secundario y poco frecuentado a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad.

En ese conbini están todos los artículos que un japonés promedio debe esperar de una _tienda de conveniencia abierta veinticuatro horas, _por lo que aprovecha para abastecerse de productos básicos y necesarios. Con calma, repasa mentalmente la lista de los neceseres a comprar, ignorando a un par de señoras mayores que observan detenidamente su _smokin_ discordante con el ambiente informal de la tienda.

Al llegar a la caja de pago tiene la impresión de haber visto a ese cajero en algún lado, pero no pierde su tiempo tratando de hacer memoria en algo que no vale la pena. Pasan un par de segundos y el hombre que sostiene la caja de alpiste para Hibird no termina de pasarla por el censor contabilizador de precio: se le ha quedado mirando horrorizado.

Hibari frunce el ceño y le apresura, antes de perder la paciencia.

–¿Tienes algún problema, herbívoro? – una amenaza tácita se hace presente y el pobre cajero sólo atina a balbucear asustado, lanzando a la bolsa varios productos a la vez sin marcarlos todos. Excepto el último, agregado sobre los demás empaques y envoltorios: una caja de condones.

El rostro confundido del dependiente le causa gracia ¿Por qué los herbívoros son tan insulsos? Y allí mismo, ante la mirada abrumada del cajero (que ha de tener su misma edad, por lo que aparenta) decide comenzar a practicar la estrategia que aplicará contra Dino en cuanto éste lo busque. _El comentario certero y mal intencionado_.

–¿Nunca has visto unos?

Se ríe de su inutilidad y sale de allí tras arrebatarle el paquete de preservativos de la mano al empleado, lanzarlo a la bolsa y dejar el monto exacto de dinero (quizás menos) desperdigado sobre la repisa.

El empleado es Mochida Kensuke, ex capitán del equipo de Kendo de _Nami Chuu _quien reconoció inmediatamente, al entrar a la tienda, al legendario y mal afamado ex Presidente del Comité de Disciplina Hibari Kyouya, y de quien fue víctima en un par de ocasiones.

Lo que le causa más curiosidad y recelo a la vez es que el _caza herbívoros, _al parecer, tiene un ave de mascota…y tal vez una novia.

Eso, y el miedo a su indiscreción innata que puede ocasionar que Kyouya lo muerda hasta la muerte otra vez; siente que se le va el color de la piel cuando el otro le arrebata el paquete de preservativos de la mano (que se quedó observando pasmado) y le hace un comentario despectivo, lanza el dinero y se va sin dejarle propina.

Y pensar que el antisocial y bravucón de Hibari puede conseguir una chica y costearse trajes caros…y él trabajando por un sueldo mínimo en un conbini desértico, soltero y virgen aún.

Mundo cruel.

#####

_Ok, exageré con lo de "soltero y virgen" xDu lo admito, pero es solo para el humor. Y los que aun no recuerden quién diablos es el tal Mochida, aquí les dejo la imagen del inmemorable personaje en cuestión._

_¿Alguien más se hace la idea de Hibari vistiendo un traje para ir de compras? yo sí: vamos, el tipo es bastante despistado cuando de leer ambiente/circunstancia de trata. Es un antisocial, no se puede esperar mucho de él._

_Y con esto doy por cumplida mi labor. Saben por dónde dejar amenazas y -en el mejor de los casos- alguna sugerencia productiva. ¡Deuda saldada, Omore-sensei! *cara de perrito degollado!_

_Gracias por leer, queridos~_

_ . /_ _

_Allí la imagen_


End file.
